


喜欢是什么感受

by Reins



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28050000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reins/pseuds/Reins
Summary: 腿有点情感障碍。ooc预警。胡编乱造的设定: 手冢感受不到喜欢这种感情，但因为他为人冷感，对待事情比普通人更加理智，其他的感情也都正常，所以他一直也没有发现。
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Kudos: 1





	喜欢是什么感受

＊

不二周助是在中学的时候向手冢告白的。手冢记得很清楚，那是在夏日祭的时候，漫天烟花绽开，夜风微凉，吹起不二浴衣的衣角，不二悄悄的握住他的手心，十指相扣。手冢转头看他，不二只仰着脑袋专注地看天上绚丽的烟火，而他的手心却紧张的冰凉。手冢略微思考就答应了不二。当时他只想看见真正的不二，他对不二总是有过多的在意，永不满足的好奇，他虽然不知道是否喜欢不二，但他从来也没有喜欢过任何人。和不二交往，也许能见到真实的他。抱着这样的想法，他们也就顺理成章的交往了八年。

大学毕业后手冢因为工作定居德国，两个人第一次经历了长时间的异地恋。由于时间和距离的差距，手冢不由得对这份感情多了一丝考量。不二经常飞去德国去看他，但手冢一直被动的处于感情之中，他能感受到不二对他的珍视和喜欢，他却好像不能还他以同样的心情。他知道不二也知道，两个聪明人之间有一层朦胧的窗户纸，但谁也没有捅破它。

直到圣诞前一个周末午后，德国下起大雪，手冢独自在壁炉前的沙发上看书，四下很安静，只有壁炉中燃烧的木头发出噼里啪啦的声音。过了一阵子，远远的传来教堂的钟声，悠远而深沉。手冢从书中醒来，站起身来准备晚饭。

门铃声突然响起来，手冢拉开门便见到一身风雪却仍然微笑着的不二。

“惊喜吗？手冢？”

手冢面上波澜不惊，或者说毫无表情，伸手替他抖去衣服上的雪。

不二叹了一口气，这么些年，捂块冰山都能化了，手冢怎么还这么顽固呢，到现在他们亲吻都屈指可数！每次他想做点成年人的事，手冢都只会亲了亲他额头和他说晚安。他苦恼地想，果然是我个人魅力不够吗？那手冢当初为什么要答应？

不二在壁炉前烤火，他的脸颊在火光中一明一暗，“手冢，你真的喜欢我吗？”

手冢沉默了，终于要挑明了吗，他回答道，“不知道喜不喜欢。但是不讨厌。”

虽然表面上仍然维持微笑，不二心态一下子就崩了。他自嘲一笑，这些年的时光真是浪费了。他拍拍手站起来，连夜赶火车走了。

火车飞驰而过，窗外的景色在夜色下越发朦胧。一片寂静中，手机发出滴的一声，不二收到手冢的一条短信，“晚上冷，注意保暖。” 和手冢提出分手，自始至终都保持着微笑的不二忽然眼泪就掉下来了，他连忙拿手擦拭，却怎么也止不住泪水。手冢只叫他注意身体，而从不挽留他，看来他们之间真的没感情。不二抬起头，凝视着天边灰色的云想道，这次是我最后一次为你流泪了。他下了火车，头也不回地离开了这片土地。

和不二分手后，手冢他心里说不出来的惆怅，似乎空落落的。但日子还是继续过着，像鸽子每日掠过广场的天空，钟声敲响每日的晨昏，手冢也继续着他每日的生活。圣诞夜，只有手冢一人的公寓，显得格外寂寥。一个人的影子，在屋子里游荡。以前不二都会来和手冢一起过圣诞，屋里总是欢声笑语，虽然大部分都是不二在笑，不过他也会抿起唇微笑。今年，不，是从今以后，他都只有一个人了。手冢不知道为什么心里失落，却不知道从何说起，他闷闷地早早就睡了。

圣诞节那天中午，手冢按照惯例在电话里和母亲交流。母亲很惊讶，今年不二怎么没有和他一起。手冢犹豫了一下和家里人坦白了。

手冢彩菜叹口气说，“你天生就感受不到喜欢。你难道不知道吗？从小不知道喜欢哪个食物，什么玩具更喜欢。我以前一直认为你太理性、太冷静，我有时感觉自己像生了一个机器人，后来带你看医生才知道有这个毛病。”

手冢第一次知道自己有情感障碍，他心里突然莫名的慌张，他问母亲，喜欢一个人是怎么样的。

母亲说，喜欢就是见到他会很开心，和他一起很幸福。

手冢默默记了下来，他见到不二会开心，和他相处很从容很舒服，可以说是幸福，他大概是喜欢着不二的吧。

在分手一个月后，手冢第一次给不二打电话。可惜，不二拉黑了他。听着电话那头的忙音，手冢从未感受到如此沉重。

次年的春天，手冢在街上遇到出差至此的忍足。寒冷的空气依然肆虐，刮得人脸生疼。手冢不打算过多寒暄，单刀直入向他打听不二下落。

忍足摸着下巴，好奇地打量着他，想了想说，“不二已经和别人在一起了。你真的要去打扰他现在的幸福吗？”

手冢不知道自己怎么和忍足告别的，他回来后彻夜失眠，听了一晚上风声，他不知道什么是喜欢，但他却想共度余生的人，只有不二。

一个星期以后，忍足再见到手冢时很吃惊，手冢似乎憔悴了许多，胡子拉碴，人也瘦了些。手冢依然很直接，他必须见不二，他梦见不二出了事。

手冢和不二的事情，忍足早已知晓，他也很清楚两个人明明相互喜欢，他不过是拿个谎诓一下手冢，让手冢认识到自己的内心。没想到手冢的反应这么大。他挥手写下地址，将纸张推到手冢面前。

手冢正要拿起，忍足却笑着死死地按住纸片。手冢不解地抬起头看向忍足，忍足笑道，“有没有感到愤怒？”

忍足指着胸口说道，爱，是会嫉妒的。

手冢赶到一个不知名小山下的小镇。他一路风尘仆仆，只为早日见到不二，现在到了不二住宿的小房子前却近乡情更怯。

那是个晴朗有风的午后，他提着行李站在一棵树下。手冢踌躇不前，演练着见面要说的第一句话。远远的，他看见不二走出来了，手冢的心跳突然加快了，手心也微微出汗。不二依然微笑着，看起来好像瘦了，其实也才几个月不见，却好像隔了一两年。手冢刚刚迈出一步，却看到另一个人也从屋子里出来，不二和那人就在院子里喝下午茶，彼此笑得很开心。那个人指了指不二的脸，还拿纸巾擦了擦不二的嘴角。手冢原本要说的话一句也想不起来了，他在不自知中薅秃了一块草皮。随后他见到一群人从房子里出来。他们穿着同样的队伍衣服，还有举着一个小旗子，原来是科考队伍。

手冢才收敛了情绪，他僵硬地、直直地走到不二面前，想好的话也说不出来，只好伸手将自己祖传的玉佩递给不二，闷闷地说一句，“送你。”

不二很惊讶手冢怎么会来这里，而且还将爷爷的玉佩给他，要知道此前手冢一直很珍视，“我不能收，手冢。”

手冢说，那你替我保管一年。

他又从包里拿出了自己情感障碍的证明——是他母亲带他去做测试，递给了不二。

不二简单地翻了翻，“好了，我知道你情感障碍了，我不会怪你的。天快下雨了，手冢君早点搭车回去吧。”

手冢想说不是这样的，我不是这个意思，又不知道从何解释。

不二本想赶他走，手冢却坐下来，说要尝一尝他的咖啡再离开。一杯少得可怜的咖啡，手冢就坐了一下午，并且多次用冰冷锐利的目光瞪向那些科考队员。科考队员不堪重负，纷纷逃离。等最后一个来探讨科研的队友离开，不二没好气地说，“这么晚，手冢先生还不走吗？再不走有暴风雨了。”

话音刚落，忽然大雨倾盆而落。手冢似乎笑了一下，他看向不二，“那就麻烦你了，雨太大，我想暂住一晚。”

手冢就这样死乞白赖地住了下来，成日里琢磨做什么菜给不二吃。不二白天上山，晚上才回来。而手冢总是做了一桌菜，等不二晚上回来一起吃。不二一开始严词拒绝，晚上回来看也不看饭菜一眼，冷漠地关上自己房间的门，“我不吃。”手冢只是点点头，说知道了，拿起自己的筷子吃饭，然后明天继续做，继续等。

有的时候不二从山上下来时已经很晚，手冢也等到很晚，劳累了一天的不二一推门进来就是温暖昏黄的灯光，热气腾腾的饭菜，和不会微笑着说辛苦了的人。不二已经习惯了把外套脱下递给手冢再由他挂起来，他叹气道，“手冢你真的没必要这样，我吃过了才回来的。”手冢只是点点头，自己盛了饭拿了筷子，“我知道了。”

不二真是拿他没办法，手冢软也不吃硬也不吃，他叹口气坐到饭桌前，他还是舍不得看手冢委屈。“我陪你吃。可以了吧。”手冢微微抿起嘴角。

一日，不二工作太久了忘了时间，抬头一看天色已经黑了，他匆匆忙忙下山，心里想着手冢，担心着手冢一个人又等太久了把自己给饿坏，脸上却不自觉浮起笑容。忽然，不二看到森林里的几个黑影晃了晃，好像还带着猎枪，不二顿时警觉起来，他们科考队伍的人不会这个时候还上山，更不可能配枪，他们很有可能是偷猎者。不二还未上前警告，偷猎者慌慌张张朝着他开了两枪跑了。

不二只感到一阵剧烈的疼痛就倒在了地上。他胸口疼的紧，一摸竟然全是血，他大惊失色，颤抖地摸出手机给手冢打电话，“手冢，来接我一下……救护车……快些，我……还想再见你一面。”

手冢今天心神不宁，总感觉有什么事要发生，切菜时还一不小心切到了自己的手指。他望着窗外逐渐暗下来的夜色，希望不二快点回来。

他接到不二的电话时比想象中的还要冷静，他很沉稳地通知了救护车，跑去车库将备用车开出来，规划着最快的路线，急匆匆地赶到山上。直到他看见倒在血泊中的不二，他之前的冷静全部被卸下，慌张、恐惧像无底洞吞噬着他。他什么都听不见了，他手足无措地抱着不二，想按住他的伤口，一触手尽是惊心的血，他无意识的喃喃道，“不二你醒醒，我来了，你不是想见我吗，不二。”可怀中人却已经不能回应他，沾染了血污的脸上紧紧闭着双眼。

闪着红蓝灯光的救护车照亮了整个树林，护士从手冢手里夺下人来，送上急救车。手冢整个人木了一般，直到护士给他递了纸巾，他才知道眼泪流了下来。

手术室的亮起，护士拿着单子问，“你是病人家属吗？”

手冢好似回魂了般，“我是，是我，医生他怎么样了。”

护士向来见惯了生死，“放心吧，他的伤不致命，胸口的玉佩挡了一枪，弹片不深，玉的碎片也有扎到肉里。凶手的枪是自己改装的，这种子弹杀伤力并不强。腿上的伤口也不是很严重。只是需要做手术取出弹片来。”

医生转身离开后，手冢又恢复到了木然一般，呆呆着站在手术室前。别人叫他坐下他就坐下，给他东西就吃。他痛苦地想，这就是喜欢吗，原来它会这么痛。

不二手术后醒来，迷茫地看着一脸紧张的手冢。

手冢摸着他额头，“怎么样，有不舒服的地方吗？”

不二眼神非常茫然，“您好，请问你是谁？”

手冢一瞬间血都涌到了头顶，好似五雷轰顶，过了一会他小心翼翼试探着答道，“我是你丈夫，我们结婚很久了。”

不二一脸懵懵地看着他的眼睛，最终没忍住噗嗤笑出声来。“手冢你真可爱。”

手冢又好气又好笑，也忍不住微微扬起嘴角。他摸摸不二的额头，“还疼吗？”

不二秀气的眉毛皱起来，“还疼。等一下叫护士小姐再给我加点麻药。”

不二自顾自说着，抬起头来突然惊讶万分，“手冢，你怎么哭了？我不疼了，真的。”不二连忙伸手抚上手冢的眼角，他向来比别人多见些手冢的表情，但也从没有见过他流泪。

手冢没戴眼镜，之前趴在不二的床边休息压出的红印子还在侧脸，眉毛如峰，他闭着眼，眼泪从眼角划落。

手冢握住不二抚上他脸的手，“对不起。”

不二安慰道，“怎么会是你的错，即使我们不分手，我也早就安排了来这里科考，如果不是你送我的玉佩，不是你及时找我，恐怕我早就……”

手冢捂住他的嘴，“不要说了。”

不二握住他的手，将自己的体温传给他，“好，我不说了。”

等不二好了一些，不二便总想从医院出来，手冢虽然很不赞同，却拗不过他。出院回到家那天，手冢准备了一束鲜花，他单膝跪地，向不二告白，“不二，我从来感受不到什么是喜欢，但你却让我知道喜欢是何物，和你一起会幸福，会因你而恐惧，会为你而心生嫉妒。我只想和你一起度过余生。”

不二笑着说，“趁我不能下跪的时候求婚吗？好过分呐。”

手冢感觉心要跳出来一般，“没事，我也可以等你好了以后再说一遍的。”

不二但笑不语，他开始一件一件脱衣服，修长白皙的手指一个纽扣一个纽扣解开手冢给他穿上的黑色外套，再脱掉他那米色圆领毛衣，最后他有些不耐烦，扯掉他的贴身衣物，露出他白净瘦削的身体，虽然现在有些绷带缠绕在他的左胸口，却使得他胸口的两点嫣红更加显目，他一边脱一边微笑着说道，

“现在由我来教你最后一课，喜欢，是想要占有对方。”

手冢一瞬间整个人的脸都涨得通红，所有的血液朝身下奔涌，“不二！不行，你还有伤。”

“没事的，这次我不负责动。”不二伸手拉了灯，在黑暗中双手攀上手冢的脖子，将他扑倒在床上，一边在他耳边用气音说道，“现在你来帮我脱了裤子吧。”

。。。拉灯。。。

手冢皱着眉头，给不二裂开的伤口止血。这个小骗子，一口一个没事，骗得他团团转，他也就信了他，做了好几次之后打开灯，才发现不二的绷带已经染上血色，真是让他气得牙痒痒。

而不二脸色潮红，靠着墙边低眉浅笑，红唇微微张着，仍在喘息。“手冢，笑一笑嘛，这样我怀疑你根本没有享受到。”

手冢一把将摸他下巴的手拍开，“别乱动。”

“手冢~对不起嘛。我也没注意到。”

手冢沉默地将白色绷带绕着他的胸口一圈又一圈，穿过他的胳膊下，将胸口上的吻痕所遮盖。不二讨好的蹭蹭他的脖子，手冢将这个家伙抱在怀里，“下次不许这样了。”

不二答应的很爽快。

做到当然是不可能的。

手冢成日因不二动手动脚而烦恼，最终一日早晨，他怒而擒住不二不安分的手，威胁道，“以后我们分开睡。”

不二抱着他的腰哼唧唧道，“我夜里起来喝水、上厕所摔了，你舍得吗？”

手冢沉默了。不二真是他的小克星，精准地在他的底线上来回蹦跶。他默默磨牙，等你伤好了就知道后悔了。


End file.
